


Suit Yourself

by aridbel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst?, Dancing, Drarry, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Oneshot, i love my children, im sorry i love my babes, light everything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridbel/pseuds/aridbel
Summary: “I don’t care if I love you, I will actually murder you and your gorgeous hair if you make another terrible pun.”





	Suit Yourself

The fact that Draco was standing in front of him, and how happy that made him, punched Harry straight in the jaw. The sensation was still foreign to him. Although Draco had been apart of his life since first year, he had never been this to Harry. His date. A hand to hold. A shoulder to cry on.

Ever since sixth year Harry and Draco had been close. Well closer. Somehow despite showing their hate for each other they were very similar, to their surprise. They were children forced into a war they didn’t completely understand. 

“Feel okay scarhead?” The once insult brought Harry back into reality, as well as his itchy suit.

Fleur and Bill’s wedding probably wasn’t the best way to come out in hindsight. There were deadly stares when Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater, and Harry Potter, the savior, swayed with clasped hands and matching ties. Harry wore a moss green suit and Draco wore a deep maroon one both sporting a silver tie. Draco just smiled at Harry. He was used to disapproving stares, he could handle a few more. 

“Yeah, the suit’s just a little itchy,” Harry explained away, keeping his nose touching Draco’s. Harry desperately wanted to kiss him right here, but there wasn’t enough space in the room to fit more awkward tension. Draco squeezed his hand, trying to be supportive. 

"I told you to get a different one, I can tell these things, you never listen.” Draco nagged.

“Maybe I’d listen if you were right more than twenty percent of the time.” Harry fired back. It was nice to fall into their familiar pattern, but soon he realized it wasn’t part of their pattern for Draco to break their contact and lean into Harry’s ear.

“Oh really?” Harry, was suddenly aware of Draco’s hands, one firmly placed in Harry’s hand and the other planted on Harry’s waist, “Cause I’m pretty sure I was right when I said you would like my pretty fingers around you.” There was a pause when Harry could all too well sense said pretty fingers on his waist slip fluidly lower onto his ass. 

At this point, it was safe to say Harry was a puddle under his touch, “Draco we are in public, a very hostile public, if you don’t remember.” There wasn’t an instant where Harry wanted him to stop, but the thought of anyone seeing him melt the way Draco always made him was mortifying.

“Isn’t that what Malfoys do best, huh? Poking the bear is too fun to resist. Besides, losing an arm is worth seeing you so needy for me.” 

“Very funny, you git, now please control yourself until we are somewhere appropriate.” 

“Hmm, does the restroom sound more appropriate?” 

“Please, I am not letting you fuck me in a bathroom, much less the bathroom in the house of the people who call me family.” 

“Suit yourself.” Draco smirked, pecking Harry’s forehead.

“I don’t care if I love you, I will actually murder you and your gorgeous hair if you make another terrible pun.”

“You love me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please leave love and feedback ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭


End file.
